


Очень фантастические твари и ненависть к Парижу

by Pyry



Series: Очень фантастические твари и все-все-все [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyry/pseuds/Pyry
Summary: - Тварь ли я фантастическая или Бузинную палочку имею?
Series: Очень фантастические твари и все-все-все [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097084
Kudos: 2





	1. интермедия

**Author's Note:**

> Очень вольный пересказ, от всех прав отказываюсь, шоб тетя Ро не докопалась.  
> Местами есть английский, потому что я могу и потому что это прямые отсылочки.  
> Много матов-перематов, много шуточек на грани фола, много отсылок.  
> Некоторые моменты выкинуты, потому что гладиолус.

===  
\Типичная американская тюрьма. Гриндевальд меланхолично изучает серую стену. Муха вторгается в его личное пространство и тут же сгорает.\  
Гриндевальд: \думает\ Потому что только я тут могу вторгаться в чужие личные пространства, bitch~  
Антонио: \вторгается\ Уруру.  
Гриндевальд: \дергает глазом\

\За закрытыми дверями\

Мистер из британского министерства: Верните нам Гриндевальда, он за базар ответить должен.  
Мисс Макуса: \скучающим тоном\ Вы ж опять его проебете. Впрочем, хер с вами, не моя забота.  
Мистер из британского министерства: \уязвленно\ Не проебем!  
Мисс Макуса: \вздыхая\ Шоб вы понимали – он умудрился обыграть до трусов трех своих стражников.  
Мистер из британского министерства: \заинтересованно\ А во что они играли?  
Мисс Макуса: В города.  
Мистер из британского министерства: …  
Мисс Макуса: А еще он травил неприличные анекдоты, так что пришлось отрезать ему язык.  
Мистер из британского министерства: \в сторону\ Мама, вы что-то чересчур жойская.  
Мисс Макуса: Еще был вариант зашить ему рот, но тогда пришлось бы сбривать усы. А усы \веско\ – это святое.  
Мистер из британского министерства: \в сторону\ She needs to sort out her priorities.

\Через минуту\  
\Заключенные бьются в истерике. Гриндевальд парит в неудобной позе. Фоном играет Тюремное танго.\  
Абернети: Вот его палочка и какая-то херня. Ну вы разберетесь. Счастливого полета.  
Мистер из британского министерства: Спасибо.  
Абернети: Спасибо, что выбрали Гриндевальд Эйрвейс.  
Мистер: что?  
Абернети: что?

\Карета максимально драматически взмывает в грозовое небо. Абернети запрыгивает на подножку аки Бегемот на трамвай.\

Мистер из британского министерства: \задумчиво\ Какой-то Гриндевальд растаращенный. Они ему часом лоботомию не сделали?  
Абернети: \принимает свой облик\ Лучше!  
Мистер: ..похоже, все-таки сделали.  
Гриндевальд: Тук-тук, мазафака.

\Далее следует эпический махач со смертью массовки и падением мистера в воду.\ 

Антонио: Уруру.  
Гриндевальд: \чухая его за ушком\ Как говорил один классик..Пошел нахуй, Антонио!  
Антонио: \летя к земле\ Ублюдок мать твою уруру –  
Гриндевальд: \возвращаясь к управлению фестралами, мечтательно\ Наконец-то! После всех этих лет..  
Абернети: \думает\ Полгода, мой господин.  
Гриндевальд: ..заключения и пыток..  
Абернети: \думает\ When you’re good to Mama, Mama’s good to you..а вы ей сказали, что Ильверморни сосет, Дурмстранг решает.  
Гриндевальд: ..я наконец-то сбрею виски и перестану выглядеть как бомж!  
Абернети: …  
Гриндевальд: А потом завоюю мир с помощью своей охуенности.  
Абернети: \робко\ А я думал, мы людей убивать будем.  
Гриндевальд: \благодушно\ Какой ты кровожадный, Абернети. \пауза\ Мы будем зажигать!  
===


	2. да здравствует британский суд - самый гуманный суд в мире

===  
Ньют: \сидит и медитирует\ Лондон заебал, хочу шенген, хочу шенген, хочу шенген –  
\Пикетт отрывает ему пуговицу. Пуговица падает. Ньют отвлекается от своей медитации, чтобы понаблюдать за ним, для чего валится на пол жопой кверху.\   
Ньют: \под нос\ Пикетт-пуговица-туфли-ноги в обтягивающих чулках –  
Ноги в обтягивающих чулках: Кхм-кхм.

\Ньют спешно поднимается. Лита вежливо ему улыбается.\

Лита: Привет, Ньют. У тебя слушание через пять минут. А, кстати, я тут выхожу замуж за твоего брата, о нашем любовном треугольнике даже газеты писали, не хочешь вместе со мной вспомнить, как мы вместе учились в школе, курили за Астрономической башней, вместе бегали от МакГонагалл, проходили курсы начинающих ветеринаров и были влюблены друг в друга по уши?  
Ньют: ..нет?  
Лита: \расстраивается\  
Тесеус: Дратути.  
Лита: \цемает Тесеуса и спешно сваливает\  
Тесеус: \подозрительно\ Вы опять хогвартские флешбеки вместе ловили?  
Ньют: \честно\ Нет, мы ловили моего лукотруса.  
Тесеус: \в сторону\ У меня ощущение, что меня наебывают. \обращаясь к Ньюту\ На сегодня план такой: ты сидишь и молчишь, я сижу и говорю и все будет окей. Договорились?  
Ньют: Нет.  
Тесеус: \сжимая переносицу двумя пальцами\ Ньют, солнышко, мало того, что ты санкционку пытался ввезти..  
Ньют: \обиженно\ Нюхлики – не санкционка!  
Тесеус: А все те драгметаллы, что они спиздили?  
Ньют: …  
Тесеус: Вот именно. Так ты еще закатал рукава и слегка разбросал Нью-Йорк на дрова.   
Ньют: \наивно\ Но я же хочу шенген! Это другие страны.  
Тесеус: ..Ты вообще понимаешь, что тебя немного считают террористом и шпионом?  
Ньют: ..нет?  
Тесеус: О господи.  
Ньют: Но у меня есть милые нюхлики. И веснушки. И вообще я котик.  
Тесеус: ..с чемоданом, в котором легион опасных тварей?  
Ньют: \обижается\

\В зале суда\

Морган Фримен: Ньют, вы ж понимаете, что мы не можем дать вам шенген просто так?  
Ньют: И что вы хотите?  
Морган Фримен: Чтобы вы выследили фантастическую тварь..\в зеркале Галадриэли появляется Гриндевальд. Фримен шикает на него, и тот сменяется Криденсом в один из самых худших моментов его жизни.\  
Ньют: ..но Криденс мертв?  
Морган Фримен: \веско\ Он жив. Обоснуя не будет.  
Ньют: Но он обскур и должен был давно умереть!  
Тесеус: \невербально кастует Силенцио, в сторону\ Fuck logic.  
Морган Фримен: \откашлявшись\ Так вот. Криденс жив и где-то в Европе. Скорее всего, в Париже. Хуй знает где, в Париже же очень много обскуров его возраста и внешности. Да и в принципе магов его внешности.   
Тесеус: А вот если бы вы подписали мою заявку на разработку нейронных сетей, у нас бы сейчас было автоматическое распознавание лиц.  
Морган Фримен и остальные: ..что?  
Тесеус: что?  
Морган Фримен: Так вот. Мы подозреваем, что Криденс отрастил усы и где-то прячется. Ваша задача его найти.  
Ньют: Зачем?  
Морган Фримен: А, точно. Мы предлагаем вам поработать под началом брата.  
Ньют: Но я не хочу быть мудаком!  
Тесеус: \закатывает глаза\  
Ньют: \исправляется\ В смысле, аврором. И я не буду убивать Криденса.  
Морган Фримен: Ну ок. \щелкает пальцами. Появляется господин с лицом Чикатилы.\  
Ньют: \опасно близок то ли к панической атаке, то ли к вспышке берсерка\ Вы зачем это говно сюда позвали?!  
Морган Фримен: Это говно..в смысле, Гримсон убьет Криденса, если ты не согласишься.  
Ньют: Ой все. \уходит по-английски\  
Гримсон: \маньячно улыбаясь\ А можно его тоже убить?  
Морган Фримен: Нельзя. Кстати, Гримсон, вы действительно выглядите как..\замечает опасный блеск в глазах Гримсона\\..как сволочь, каналья и отрицательный герой. Вам надо поработать над имиджем. Берите пример с Гриндевальда: он подстригся и теперь выглядит как пафосный пидор в красивых сапогах. Маги такое любят –  
Гримсон: \триггерится за Гриндевальда\ Я и есть отрицательный герой!  
Морган Фримен: что?  
Тесеус: что?  
Остальные мистеры: что?  
Гримсон: \спохватившись\ Обливиэйт!  
===


End file.
